


Calling All The Monsters

by thejollymilano



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, No Pennywise AU, Reddie, Richie x Eddie, Tumblr Prompts, haunted house au, r + e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: No Pennywise AU! Where the Losers go to a clown themed haunted house, and Richie and Eddie hide their faces in each others shoulders the entire time.





	Calling All The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I kinda went off and this is purely just a Reddie fluff fanfiction. No angst here, my friends! Based on this post by @inevitabletony on Tumblr:
> 
> “a no pennywise au where the Losers go to a haunted house and it’s clown themed and Richie and Eddie mutually hide their faces in each other’s shoulders the entire time and they keep running into clowns bc neither of them are looking where they’re going”
> 
> (Title is of course from Ant Farm)
> 
> Enjoy! ~

It was October 30th, 1989, the night before Halloween. Richie Tozier had convinced the Losers Club to go to a Haunted House that he saw on a poster in the Arcade. They had all agreed excitedly, wanting to do something fun as a group and wanting to help distract Bill, because it was around this time the year before that his little brother Georgie went missing. When they arrived to the house on Neibolt Street, the line was already going down the street and they had to wait for an hour. It wasn’t until they neared the front of the line that they saw more posters advertising the theme of the night, much to Richie’s horror.

“_ Clowns? _” He gulped, adjusting his large glasses as he started turning around. “No, fuck this. There are tons of other haunted houses we can check out-”

“Bu-Bu-But we’re here already!” Bill protested and Eddie had to hold Richie back by grabbing onto his arm.

“Yeah, but _ clowns. _ Shit, man, you know how I feel about clowns!” Richie tried to keep his voice even, his hand reaching out to grip onto Eddie’s that was still holding onto his arm. 

“Hey, man, it’ll be okay,” Mike tried to reassure him with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, we’ll all be together!” Beverly added, her orange mop of hair bobbing as she nodded.

Richie groaned as the line moved another couple inches, and the Losers had to nudge him forward as they now waited in the front of the line, his hand never leaving Eddie’s, “_ Fuck. _Tell me again, whose brilliant idea was this?”

“This was _ your _ fucking idea, Einstein. Now _ move, _ let’s just get this over with!” Eddie elbowed Richie as they carefully made their way inside the dark, looming house. The Losers remained close as they tiptoed inside the doorway, and Eddie dropped his hand on Richie’s arm so that their fingers were fully intertwined instead. He forced himself to fight the rising blush and swallow his feelings for the time being, wanting to focus on running from the clowns when they’d come popping out but _ dammit, _ that was easier said than done when he was holding hands with his secret crush. 

His problem was solved just a moment later, when a freaky ass clown wearing scary make up jumped at them from out of nowhere. Richie jumped, his heart thumping as they all screamed. His hand gripped Eddie’s like it was a life line and buried his face into his shoulder; he felt his feet start to run, but he had no idea where he was going. Richie felt Eddie hide his face into his shoulder as well and suddenly he thought that _ one _of them should look where they were going. Chancing it, he hesitantly opened his eyes and saw the Losers still all together, but he and Eddie were now at the back of the line. He could hear a clown’s laugh echoing throughout the hallway, but there wasn’t a clown in sight.

He sighed, “Eds, it’s okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Eddie still had his nose buried in the crook of Richie’s shoulder, but he opened one eye to look around, “Oh, thank G- _ Fuck!” _Heavy footsteps came charging at them from behind, and the two of them shoved the others in front of them. “Go! Go, go, go!” 

“_ Holy shit,” _Richie gasped as they ran down the hall, closing his eyes shut again and holding onto Eddie tightly. The pair kept bumping into the corners of walls every time the group took a sharp turn, and because they were at the end of the line, that meant they took the brunt of the jump scares. 

Eddie screamed, “Where are we going? Where the _ fuck _do we go!?”

“I don’t know, just fucking move!” They continued like this for the next few minutes, both of them stumbling through the haunted house screaming and cursing, bumping into clowns at what seemed like every turn. At some point, they must’ve broken off from the Losers because while they were still in eye sight, they had fallen back from the group while they clumsily shuffled their way through the house. Eddie curled himself further into Richie’s side when a particularly creepy clown jumped at them from the shadows holding a saw (_ one that Richie kept telling himself was plastic, that it was just a prop), _and Richie wrapped his other arm around him securely, “It’s alright, Eds! I think we’re almost out of this shithole! I’ve got you, man!”

“Why the fuck did you want to go inside a haunted house?” Eddie shouted as they rounded another corner, nearing the end.

“It still beats being inside your mom!” Richie joked, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

Eddie elbowed him again, “Oh, would you just fucking - _ argh _! Beep beep, Richie!”

Despite being spooked and chased by one of his biggest fears several times in the past five minutes, Richie laughed and opened his eyes to look at Eddie, who was staring back, his eyes wide. Richie smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly bit his tongue to hold himself back. This wasn’t the time _ or _ the place, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit anything just yet - he didn’t even know _ what _he was wanting to admit to! All he knew was that there was nobody else he would rather run through a clown infested crackhead house with than the one and only Eddie Spaghetti.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a blood curdling scream came from beside him and a clown that was hiding behind a post jumped out at them. His eyes snapped shut and the two of them quickly hid their faces in each others shoulders again.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, yeah?” Richie yelled, his fists tightly gripping Eddie’s shirt.

“That’s fine by me! Let’s go!” Briefly letting go of each other, they went back to holding hands as they broke into a run with Richie taking the lead. 

They were nearly to the exit door when three clowns popped out of their hiding places, and Eddie ran into Richie’s back, both of them screaming as the clowns laughed. 

Richie let out a war cry, “Fuck this shit!” And reaching for Eddie’s hand again, he barreled through the clowns until they finally reached the door. They didn’t stop running until they reached the sidewalk, where the others were waiting for them.

“Took you long enough,” Stanley eyed their still intertwined hands.

“Yeah, ha-ha,” Richie rolled his eyes. “We weren’t the ones who left you guys stranded in a fucking crack house.”

“We thought you two were behind us the whole time,” Ben shrugged apologetically. 

“What do you guys want to do now?” Beverly asked. “It’s still pretty early.”

“W-W-Wa-Wanna go another r-round?” Bill teased.

“Fuck off,” Richie snorted. “We could go back to my place? My parents would be fine with it. We could watch _ The Shining _or something?”

The Losers agreed and walked down the street back to Eddie’s place, where they had all left their bikes. The entire time, Eddie had yet to let go of Richie’s hand but he was far from complaining, “Ready to go again?”

“As long as we’re not going back into that _ disgusting _house, I’m down for just about anything,” Eddie gagged at the thought of the dusty, cob-webbed house they had just left.

“Oh, you say that now but wait until-”

“If you say something about fucking my mom, I will hit you,” Eddie snapped, but it was without bite.

“Whatever you say, Eddie my love,” He teased, doing another British man impersonation as he started skipping and swinging their hands, “You know you love me.”

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes (_ something he constantly found himself doing in Richie’s presence) _but still, a smile tugged on the corners of his lips, and as he squeezed Richie’s hand a little tighter before following his footsteps and skipping as well, he couldn't help but think that maybe he did. Just a little bit.

** _THE END._ **


End file.
